The instant invention relates generally to reinforced panel structures and more specifically it relates to an integrated capsulized cabin for a passenger aircraft which provides a separate section which will always maintain its shape and air pressure.
There are available various conventional reinforced panel structures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.